


Fireman's Carry

by deniallisstrong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Confident Liam, Dogs, Firefighter Liam, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, Shirtless Liam, dog dads, sexy liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniallisstrong/pseuds/deniallisstrong
Summary: Zayn doesn’t think he can get any shyer or more embarrassed around Liam.Then, he finds out about his curtains. Or, rather, hislackof curtains.It’s not that Liam doesn’thavethem. It’s just that, apparently, he feels absolutely no need to use them.Zayn’s brain is undeniably drawn to these windows, in seeing the many sides of Liam he doesn’t yet know.He finds out with a raging blush that one of these many sides includes a confident, don’t-care Liam--one that doesn’t worry about closing his curtains ever. Even when he’s changing. [Based on LibbyWrites' prompt, for the Ziam Fic Exchange 2k17]





	Fireman's Carry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LibbyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWrites/gifts).



> Based on LibbyWrites' lovely prompt: _Neighbors AU. You can go wild with this one! Maybe they were neighbors when they were little and they're only reconnecting now after many years, or maybe they're neighbors now and they have a non-verbal relationship until one of them ends up talking. Maybe one has a pet the other likes, or maybe they fight all the time over silly menial things like how late one of them always takes the trash out._
> 
> Also based on this prompt, from [this](http://ifigureditout.tumblr.com/post/170189807166/list-of-aus-i-need) post: _You’re the neighbor that keeps their curtains open, even when changing, and I can’t talk to you without blushing_
> 
> PS--This may look like a smut prompt but let me just say that there's a lot more fluff than expected based on the prompt I chose

Zayn hated goodbyes. He hated the idea, the mere _possibility,_ of never seeing someone again.

So he usually avoided them to the best of his ability, even sometimes deciding that he’d rather just not say goodbye and have them leave without another word.

Still, there’s something about the sweet, older lady (her dog) that makes Zayn drag his feet over to knock at her door on her last day.

“Come in,” she calls, voice distant.

Zayn does his best to do just that, but there are so many boxes that he can barely even force the door open.

Hearing the creak of the door from the next room, her bulldog-lab mix, Rhino, runs up to him. Yipping and panting, he looks up at him in wonder.

“How’s my favorite little boy?” Zayn coos, leaning down to gently pick him up.

As Rhino cuddles into Zayn affectionately, he makes his way through the minefield of boxes to find the source of Norma’s voice.

“Need any help, Mrs. Williams?” Zayn asks gently, figuring that whatever it is she’s doing is something a seventy-year-old woman should _not_ be doing on her own.

“Yes, actually, Zayn,” she replies gratefully, voice just barely heard.

Finally finding her in her bedroom, he quickly sets down Rhino at the sight. “I’ll be back,” he promises him with a little wag of his finger.

She’s carrying three large boxes, voice obviously muffled by the cardboard in front of her face.

“They aren’t heavy or anything,” she explains as she blindly reaches her hands out to find Zayn. “Or, at least, they won’t be for you.”

She’s right. The boxes only weigh about five pounds each, but they’re an awkward size.

At her request, he helps move the remaining boxes to clear a path. “Tom should be here soon.” Finding her way to the room over, she breathes heavily as she finally allows herself to sit on the couch. “But I wanted to make sure I could make it in and out of the rooms before he comes.”

She pats the seat next to her. “Come, sit with me, dearie,” she encourages lightly. “Tell me how your work is coming along.”

So he does. Scooping Rhino up before he sits, he updates her about his commissions, about the pieces he does in his own time, and about life in general--how his family is doing, how the redecorating is going, and about everything in between.

And, just when he thinks he’s in the clear—“Found anyone special yet?”

Zayn gulps. “No,” he sighs honestly. “Besides Rhino.” He lifts Rhino up to nuzzle him against his cheek, planting a little kiss to his face.

“I want you to keep him,” she says suddenly.

“No, no—“ Zayn starts. “I can’t take your baby from you,” he protests quickly, but his voice evens out as he catches her expression.

“I found out a few days ago that Meghan doesn’t want to keep him.” She purses her lips together. “And I can’t possibly be here alone any longer, not with my state.” She closes her eyes for a moment. “And all I want is for him to go to a loving home.”

“I—I _do_ love him,” Zayn admits slowly. “I want him, I just don’t want to take—“

“Please do,” she interrupts quickly. “Just make sure you and he come to visit us when you can.”

As she hears the door suddenly click open, she leans over to give Zayn a warm hug. “Keep him safe for me,” she pleads quietly, mind already made up.

“Also,” she gets out as an afterthought as Zayn stands to leave. “If that man I sold this house to is any indication…” She clears her throat. “You may not be single for long.”

Well aware of Zayn’s complaint about to come out of his mouth, she continues in a rush, “Don’t worry. He had the best offer, too. I didn’t just choose him for you.”

Zayn shakes his head lovingly at the _just_ in that sentence. “Goodbye, Norma, love you,” Zayn gets out quickly, blinking fast to keep the tears from showing. “We’ll see you soon, I promise.”

“I know,” Norma says, not sounding at all worried, though she leans forward to cuddle with Rhino one last time.  “Love you, too, Zaynie. And Rhino, also." She gives an easy smile, seemingly at peace. "But this isn’t goodbye.”

Not wanting to impose any more than he already has, Zayn plants a soft kiss on her forehead before he waves one more time and then excuses himself and Rhino. On the way out, he grabs the now-obvious pile of dog food and items marked _For Zayn_ that he’d missed on the way in.

\---

Having Rhino with him makes the whole transition easier.

The new neighbor also helps.

Just a little bit.

Or a lot of a bit. But Zayn doesn’t really want to admit that.

Eyes catching on the moving van, he flushes, suddenly remembering Norma’s words.

He forces himself to bring his attention back to shading the penciled rose in front of him.

Still, he’s only able to occupy himself for a few more minutes before his curiosity gets the best of him and he lifts his head once more to look out the window.

A fit, young man comes out from inside the van, carrying one side of a wooden dining table, while the other--presumably one of the actual movers--holds onto the other half.

Zayn’s eyes fall back onto the first lad. He’s dressed casually, sporting a white Henley that’s rolled up just far enough for Zayn to not only see pieces and parts of his tattoos--but also far enough that Zayn’s glance too quickly zeroes in on his taut, massive biceps. The look is paired with tight black jeans, adding to the list of clothes that one probably shouldn't wear on a move-in day (not that Zayn minds too much, if he’s being honest).

The man laughs at something the mover says, his brown eyes sparkling as wrinkles curl up beside his eyes, and Zayn doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything quite so intriguing, quite so _beautiful._

In fact, Zayn doesn’t think at all.

His brain stops at the sight, and, well, that’s that.

It doesn’t start again that day, at least not in the same way. He’s not able to fully focus on his art the whole day, his eyes lifting more often than he can stop them.

He only catches Zayn once, apparently (finally) feeling eyes on him as he lifts his gaze to an embarrassed-looking Zayn.

All Zayn can think to do is to offer a shy, little wave, the chagrin washing over him.

Thankfully, though, the other man doesn’t even seem to notice, because he sends back an enthusiastic wave and Zayn can tell by the way his lips are moving that he’s calling out a greeting through the glass.

Zayn nods at him, giving a small smile before he dips his head back down, once more focusing on his oft-forgotten drawing.

The lad’s eyes are still on him as he sneaks another glance.

\---

Zayn does his best to forget about his new neighbor.

Rhino, however, does not seem as invested in this idea. When Zayn took him on walks for the first few days after Norma left, he would whimper and pull on his leash towards her house.

Still, he seemed to somehow know that the house was empty, because his attempts were weak and halfhearted.

Or, at least, Zayn found out that _those_ were weak attempts on the first day when life sprung up in the house again.

Seeing some sort of movement from inside the house, Rhino barks at the walkway. Unable to control himself, he races forward, pulling a reluctant Zayn along with him.

He’s all the way towards the steps of the house when Zayn is quickly pulling him back, mumbling a heavyhearted “She isn’t here.” He leans down to pet between Rhino’s ears. “I’m sorry, boy.” Subdued by the sudden petting, Rhino slowly follows as Zayn pulls him along. Still, even as Zayn leads Rhino away from the house, he looks up and to the right in an attempt to stop from tearing up. Only when he feels stable enough to trust his voice does he promise, “We’ll go and visit her soon.”

Rhino seems to understand this, at least the vague idea of seeing her soon, because he wags his tail happily.

The next day, though, it’s even worse. Zayn _should’ve_ been prepared this time, but he’s lost in his mind, the cool morning air doing nothing to wake him up. See, Rhino’s early sleep schedule is a little at odds with Zayn’s, well, later one.

The only thing he vows as he slips the leash on Rhino before they start is that he’ll take a nap when he gets back.

He’s still dreaming about his warm, cozy bed when they’re in front of her walkway and Rhino’s energy takes over him as he shoots like a rocket towards the house.

This time, before Zayn can even (lethargically) blink, Rhino’s sitting on the welcome mat at the front door of the house, looking up expectantly. When he looks at Zayn and Zayn seems to make no move to the door, he whimpers and bats at the air tepidly.

Zayn only shakes his head slowly, eyes downcast as he turns to walk down the stairs again, tugging Rhino with him.

He stops when he hears the familiar creak of the door opening, only this time there’s a new voice accompanying it.

“Sorry, can I help you?” The voice asks, and Zayn gulps, having a feeling he knows exactly who he’ll be face to face with in just a moment.

He flips on his heel, and the thrum of his heart tells him he’s right. “Err, hi, so sorry,” Zayn gets out as he gives the neighbor a look of chagrin, trying as hard as he can to ignore the easy smile on his face. “He--“ Zayn tries to think of words, _any_ words to explain. “Rhino--my dog--thinks that… well, that his old owner is still here.”

“Aww,” he coos sadly, his puffy, lower lip jutting out into a pout. “Sorry, buddy,” he bemoans to Rhino, leaning down to his level. “Can I pet him?” He asks, looking up at Zayn as he sticks his hand out for Rhino.

“Oh, erm, yeah, go ahead.” Zayn fumbles with his words.

Rhino leans forward to offer his hand a small lick, a blissed-out look coming across his face as Liam immediately finds his favorite spot to be scratched.

“Sorry about your old neighbor,” the lad responds, eyes catching Zayn’s again as he continues to pet Rhino. “An older lady, right?”

Zayn hums.

“She seemed so sweet,” he continues on, and it sounds genuine. “Well,” he says, turning his attention back to Rhino. “My name is Liam. I might not be able to be as good to you as your old owner was, but I hope to do my best.”

Rhino yips happily. Shaking his body excitedly, he seems at least appeased for the moment.

“You’re, like… the dog whisperer,” Zayn breathes out in awe. “He went from being practically devastated at your door to falling to your goddamn feet.”

“I have a lot of practice. I have two of my own,” Liam explains, giving Zayn a small smile as he gets back onto his feet. Seeing Zayn’s confusion, he adds, “They’re in the backyard right now, or I could promise you would have seen them in all their hyped-up glory.”

Zayn nods, suddenly at a loss for words when Liam’s attention is back on him.

“Well, it was nice to--“ Liam pauses to think of the right word. “ _Officially_ meet you.” (Zayn pales, thinking back on Liam catching him staring just a couple of days ago.)

“You, too,” Zayn responds after a second, apparently only remembering the very basics of conversations.

Except, it’s still not enough.

“Hopefully, I’ll see you around sometime,” Liam says casually, though there’s a shy smile on his face that seems to maybe hope for more. He pauses as if he’s going to continue on when he seems to realize something. “Sorry, what did you say your name was?”

And, well, yeah. Zayn’s shit at this alright.

“Zayn,” he gets out throatily. “And I hadn’t said, don’t worry,” he finishes, his ears pinking at the words.

“Come on, Rhino love,” Zayn encourages, pulling lightly on his leash until he reluctantly follows along. Zayn only remembers that he should finish their conversation when they reach the end of the walkway. Turning back to glance at the boy once more, he sees that he’s already on his way back inside. “See you around, Leeyum,” he calls back to him, offering a quick wave.

The smile that Liam gives in return is practically blinding _._

\---

Zayn doesn’t think he can get any shyer or more embarrassed around Liam.

Then, he finds out about his curtains. Or, rather, his _lack_ of curtains.

It’s not that Liam doesn’t _have_ them. It’s just that, apparently, he feels absolutely no need to use them.

Of course, because it’s just the way Zayn’s luck goes, the first time he notices this is when Liam is running around the house, chasing Loki.

Out of the corner of his eye, he notices him whip by the window first, and the sudden movement catches his attention. Looking up just in time to see him dash by the window in the next room, he sees a little tail scampering away.

Liam must catch whatever it is that Loki’s got, because the windows quiet down quickly after that.

But now, Zayn’s brain is undeniably drawn to these windows, in seeing the many sides of Liam he doesn’t yet know.  

He finds out with a raging blush that one of these many sides includes a confident, don’t-care Liam--one that doesn’t worry about closing his curtains ever. Even when he’s changing.

To his credit, Zayn does everything he can to keep his eyes off the second-floor bedroom window.

But before he’d even _thought_ about avoiding that second-floor window, he’s already seen too much. First, his eyes catch sight of Liam lifting his shirt off of his head, of the ink sprawled across the surface of his arms, his hands. And, of course, of the washboard abs that meet Zayn’s gaze.

As soon as he pulls off his pants, Zayn averts his gaze as quickly as he can. But he’s already put the image of a half-naked Liam into his mind: of the boxers slung low around his hips, the sharp V and the thick, dark hair that drags downward, past where Zayn can see.

He lets out a shuddering breath, forcing himself up and out of his chair so he can keep away from any windows.

Zayn tries to forget about it, does his best to avoid any and all thoughts related to it.

Of course, Rhino has a different idea when he’s on his walk, though. _He_ doesn’t know what Zayn saw (nor would he care, if he had).

Zayn doesn’t think about it until it’s too late, realizing as Rhino energetically jets up to the entry that, well, maybe it’s time he take his walk going right and not left.

But Liam’s dogs must be well aware of the impending visitor, because they’re barking behind his door. Less than a minute later, the lock is clicking open and the knob turns. It’s only as he’s waiting for the door to open that Zayn has the terrifying thought that maybe Liam is _still_ naked, and he’ll never be able to live this down if he is. And if so, what would he possibly say? Is running away socially acceptable in such a situation?

Thankfully, though, by the time the door swings open, it reveals Liam in gray sweatpants and a black muscle tank. Loki and Watson force their way through the semi-open door, seemingly still a little frightened but also excited by the smell of _dog._

When Rhino actually sees Loki and Watson, he bounces in place, tail wagging faster than Zayn’s ever seen it.

“Rhino… he’s--“ Zayn gulps, keeping his eyes off of Liam and on his dogs instead. He can’t think straight, can’t even _look_ at him after all he saw today, knowing that the second he makes eye contact with him, he’ll stutter even worse and his face will burn.

“He’s a little excited, I’m sorry. I probably should just--“ He bites his lip, keeping his eyes on Rhino. “Take my walk a different way.”

“No, no, no,” Liam protests, and it doesn’t seem like he’s just doing it to be polite. Zayn allows himself one fleeting glance to confirm that he’s right.

He’s right.

He brings his glance down to his own leash, suddenly very interested in the way it wraps around his hand. “We went to go visit Norma yesterday,” Zayn coos, bending down to pet Rhino (and to give him something to do to distract himself). “And he loved that, almost fell over from excitement.” Zayn allows one more quick glance to beam at Liam.

“So I don't think I can even say he’s obsessed with this house here anymore just because of her.” Zayn continues on with his words, not even thinking until it’s too late and they’ve left his mouth. “Maybe it’s because of you.”

Zayn gulps, flushing as his eyes rise worriedly to glimpse Liam’s reaction (one that seems a bit surprised, but not concerned). He tugs gently on Rhino’s leash, suddenly very ready to leave.

“Me, or maybe my little pups,” Liam rationalizes slowly, a small smile on his face as he pointedly glances down to see Loki and Watson sniffing Rhino, Rhino leaning forward to sniff them back. They all seem to be appeased by whatever it is they’re looking for, because soon Rhino’s nuzzling into Loki and yipping happily at Watson. Liam glances back up to Zayn, tilting his head a bit. “Next time Rhino’s so inclined, he’s welcome to have a dog play date with them.”

“That’s a--erm, a--good idea. We may do that,” Zayn nods, though he says it more to be polite than anything else. In all reality, he has no intention of ever seeing Liam again after the train wreck that is today.

“Rhino, love, they’ll still be here later, okay?” He pulls lightly on the leash, suddenly feeling guilty for making Rhino leave just because Zayn’s a big, fat, blushing, stuttering mess.

Being the good boy he is, though, Rhino listens, following obediently--though he bats his arm out at Loki once playfully, looking hopefully at Liam for a moment. Instantly getting the hint, Liam lowers his arm to give him a quick pet goodbye. Rhino seems satisfied enough at this, letting Zayn lead him back down the sidewalk.

“Bye, Rhino,” Liam calls out happily, giving a little wave that Zayn can’t help but look back at. “And bye, Zayn,” he adds on, grinning. “We’ll see you all later.”

\---

Zayn sees more than enough of Liam (and his body) the next day, too. Even as he tries his hardest to avert his eyes.

That afternoon, as Zayn ties the leash on Rhino, he ponders the direction of his walk more carefully than yesterday. Without allowing himself too much thought on it, he starts their walk to the right this time. Rhino, however, notices instantly. He pulls left on the leash with a whine, looking back at Zayn, seemingly confused.

“Alright, alright,” Zayn huffs under his breath, letting Rhino lead him towards Liam and his dogs. Because, well, maybe he kind of wants to see them, too. Even though he already knows it’ll be an Awkward Experience (2.0) filled with more umms and staring at dogs than Zayn thought was even possible.

This time, Liam seems to be practically waiting for them. The second Rhino trots up to the door, he’s standing there, arms wide open with a huge grin on his face. “Hello, my new favorite doggo,” he coos, bending down to scratch his head and behind his ears. “And my new favorite owner,” Liam smirks, looking up at Zayn.

Zayn looks at his suddenly shifting feet, offering a small smile.

As soon as Loki and Watson scamper up behind Liam to glance interestedly at Rhino, Liam stands up to address Zayn. “If you have some time right now, I mean, like, if it’s okay with you, I bet Loki and Watson would love to make a new friend.”

Zayn looks to Rhino, who’s already running up to Liam’s dogs. “Seems like Rhino likes that, so…” He shrugs, keeping his eyes on his dog and definitely _off_ of Liam.

Zayn gulps, realization sinking in: they’ll have to talk and _interact_ while their dogs roughhouse around them both.

But it’s too late for Zayn to take it back—besides, Rhino could really use some distraction after all that’s happened in the past week.

But that doesn't mean Zayn can't try his hardest to continue avoiding Liam. He runs forward, bending down to the dogs’ level. Realizing he needs something to do, he forces himself to look up at Liam, asking, “Do you have, like, a ball or something?”

Liam grins. “That and _more,”_ he says in fake awe, walking a few steps inside the house to grab a box full of dog toys. “I’ve hardly unpacked anything, but Loki and Watson found this one pretty fast.” He laughs.

He takes a few of what must be the dogs’ favorite toys, because they look over at Liam excitedly, panting happily.

He throws one at them to keep them appeased, and then waits until Zayn has his eyes on him before he throws him a couple more. “Go crazy,” he smiles as he walks back to the porch.

Zayn returns the grin, but still flushes at the words, suddenly shy again.

He turns his attention to the dogs, alternating between playing catch with them and holding onto one side of the tug rope as one of the dogs grabs the other side of it in his mouth and pulls hard.

He can feel Liam’s eyes on him the whole time, but he doesn’t dare look up, afraid of the thoughts, the _words_ that will leave his mouth, if he does.

Zayn lets out a long laugh as Rhino attempts to pull the rope from him but fails miserably, Zayn accidentally lifting him off the ground slightly.

Having only watched for a while, Liam finally walks down the steps and stands at the edge of the grass, cocking one hip out.

His fast steps coincide with the quickening pace of Zayn’s heart.

“So, what do you do?” Liam asks gently. “If you don’t mind me asking,” he adds finally when there’s no immediate response.

“I’m an artist,” Zayn responds, and he meets Liam’s eyes for one short second before he throws the ball to Loki and Watson. “Freelance, if that wasn’t obvious.” He chuckles darkly. “I swear I’m not just a deadbeat.”

“No, no,” Liam protests, suddenly afraid that’s that what Zayn _thought_ of him and it wasn’t, it _isn’t._ “I didn’t think that.”

Zayn nods, seeming to accept that.

“I’m not, either,” Liam responds quickly, glancing back at the house. “Took off some time to get the moving done but I’ll be heading back to work soon enough.”

Zayn gives him an inquisitive look, and it’s enough for Liam to answer, “I’m a fireman.”

Zayn finds this so funny, he drops the ball he’s holding, Rhino watching it interestedly as it hits the ground.

Because of _course_ he’s a fireman.

He covers his hand over his mouth, doing his best to shut himself up but he fails miserably.

Liam seems to be well aware of this. “I’m--sorry?” He asks after a moment.

One more laugh bubbles out of Zayn as red stains his ears. Looking to the ground, he lightly kicks at the ball in front of him. “I, erm--” He swallows hard, not even sure how to begin to explain anything. “Well, it’s not really funny, it’s just…” He finally looks at Liam, crossing his arms as if he can cover his embarrassment by doing that. “It’s my nervous laugh,” he admits quietly.

He decides it’s probably time to come clean, anyway. He can’t just _ignore_ Liam the rest of his life--nor does it seem like he really _wants_ to, as much as the abashed part of him does.

Liam bites his lip, seemingly a bit worried, but he waits for him to continue on, not wanting to interrupt.

“Well, I’ve noticed--” Zayn forces out finally, paling at whatever thought he has next. “You don’t really… use your curtains…” He trails off, suddenly flinching. “And--well, your physique definitely matches what I would imagine for that kind of…” He clears his throat. “Profession.”

Liam quirks his eyebrow, surprised at the words. “Are you calling me fit?” He asks, blinking twice. A small smile forms, wrinkles creasing up around his eyes as he looks at Zayn with endearment.

Zayn’s ears turn even redder at this. “Erm, maybe, yeah,” he concedes.

“Is that why you’ve been ignoring me?” Liam asks after a moment. Maybe it’s a bit too frank, but he doesn’t know how else to _fix_ this and he wants to. Wants to talk to Zayn again, wants to _see_ him again, wants to make him feel comfortable around him.

Zayn nods slowly, and he seems almost ashamed, lost for words.

Finally, he starts babbling, “I didn’t _mean_ to look, I was trying not to, but--”

“Well.” Liam interrupts him with the simple word, Zayn instantly, guiltily, closing his mouth as soon as Liam opens his.

He looks first at Zayn and then down to the dogs, who seem to all be currently entertaining themselves. “If I asked you out--maybe no dogs this time--would you stop ignoring me, then?”

Zayn’s eyebrows shoot up at this, and all he can get out is “Uhh.” Finally, after half a second too long, he sputters, “What?”

A smirk crawls on Liam's face. “Let’s just say I think you’re fit, too.” He shrugs. “And I don’t mind that you saw what you did.”

And--is Zayn _dreaming?_ He frowns at the thought, but decides that this is too far out there, even for his brain. “That’s, umm.” Zayn can’t remember any words, can’t think of any remark, let alone a  _witty_ one. “Yeah?” He replies finally. “I guess I could let you take me out.” He says the words so nonchalantly, finally having found some of his cool again--but the splitting grin on his face gives him away instantly.

Feeling more confident than he has since Liam first moved in, Zayn suddenly jokes, “But only if you do the fireman’s carry on me.”

“Right now?” Liam teases back, rushing forward as if going to pick up Zayn into his arms.

“No, no,” Zayn giggles, taking a couple of steps back, laughing as Rhino hears the playful tone in his voice and starts to climb up his legs. “Not you, _too,_ ” he laments breathily, smiling as he gently pushes Rhino down.

“Alright, well, I’ll call you tomorrow, then,” Liam responds with a grin.

And the next day, he does. Literally.

“Zayn, would you like to go out to dinner tonight?” He yells out the window the second Zayn sleepily opens his front door to grab the paper sitting on the porch.

Zayn rolls his eyes, flicking his wrist in the air at the pure preposterousness, the carefreeness, but the purely _Liamness,_ that is his new neighbor.

“Pick you up at 7, then,” Liam laughs, waiting for Zayn to give him a thumbs up and a smile before he closes the window again.

He still leaves the curtain open.

\---

“Norma, I have someone I want you to meet,” Zayn calls out in a sing-song voice, not even waiting for a response before the door to the main room is opening and Liam barges in, carrying Zayn in a fireman’s carry: Zayn’s back behind Liam’s head, one of his arms dangling over Liam’s torso.

Zayn’s giggling--far too much to be healthy, he thinks--but it just gets worse when he sees the look of excitement on Norma’s face.

“Can you guess his profession?” He asks with a grin, Liam rolling his eyes endearingly.

Liam gently shimmies Zayn off of him, setting his feet down on the ground as lightly as he can, though he lets out a little huff. “Next time, let’s do bridal style, okay, babe?”

Zayn faux pouts, pulling Liam in for a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“He made me enter like that,” Liam confides to Norma in a stage whisper. “When I first met him, he was as shy as a snail but you wouldn’t guess that now, would you?”

Norma laughs, giddy as a child as she forces herself up and off of the couch to pull them both into a hug.

“Welcome home, dearie,” she says to Zayn, patting his cheek affectionately. “And now,” she says slowly, turning her attention to Liam. “Tell me all about you two, my love.” She looks between him and Zayn. “From the beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know if you enjoyed it by leaving a comment or kudos below. It really means a lot to me xxx


End file.
